


just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me

by nervousbakedown



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, bromance in the time of corona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbakedown/pseuds/nervousbakedown
Summary: jon sees tommy out on a run again.
Relationships: Jon Favreau/Tommy Vietor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me

Jon laces up his sneakers with slow precision. He watches his fingers move against the white shoelaces. He read something the other day about how focusing on the small things can help ease anxiety in this time. So this morning he decided to intimately get to know his running shoes. They have smooth laces scuffed with a little dirt in places.

He has taken a run around the block every other day since the physical distancing started. The other days, working out in the backyard. It’s oddly cloudy this morning, and Jon’s mind feels cloudy. He leaves the house and starts his jog by turning right onto the sidewalk. No people are out this morning. Jon isn’t wearing his headphones, because it’s annoying how they don’t stay in his stupid ears, so it’s just him and the sound of birds chirping, the occasional car driving by. He focuses on his breathing, the sound of his feet against the sidewalk — all which will hopefully banish his anxious inner monologue for a while. 

He comes to a wide intersection. Usually, he would turn right again, in order to make a circle back to home. But since there are few cars on the road, he decides to keep going straight. This is the way Jon went the other day when he saw Tommy out on his run, for this is the way to Tommy’s house. Seeing Tommy but not being able to be close to him was a bittersweet moment. Jon enthusiastically waved at Tommy, who waved back. They dramatically stayed six feet away from each other – or possibly more, because it’s hard to judge an exact six feet. They had a short conversation in which both of them lamented having to do all of this. Tommy said he missed Jon, and then they kept jogging, going off in opposite directions. 

Jon didn’t say he missed Tommy too. It just didn’t come out of his mouth. He couldn’t say it, for whatever reason. Perhaps it was because he missed Tommy so much, that if he admitted the degree to which he was longing for his physical presence, he’d start crying or something equally embarrassing. 

The sun is out a little now, whatever light cloud cover that was overhead passed. Jon hears the subtle clack of the end of his shoelace against the concrete sidewalk. He slows to a stop and kneels to retie his shoe. Of course, on the one day he took the most diligence he’d ever taken to tie his shoes, they came undone mid-run. 

When Jon stands up again, he sees someone jogging on the sidewalk in the distance, coming towards him. The person stops, lifts the end of their blue t-shirt up to wipe their face, and then pulls their phone out.

Jon realizes with a gasp that it’s Tommy. Tommy standing there, taking a breather from his own run. Jon stares for a moment more before all mindfulness goes out the window. 

Jon runs toward Tommy, like a puppy running towards its owner, like one magnet being pulled toward another now that they’re in close enough proximity. 

“Tommy!” Jon shouts.

Tommy looks up; his facial expression begins at surprise and shifts to excitement. Tommy barely gets his phone put back in his pocket before Jon is suddenly there, a few feet away from him. 

The thing is, Jon doesn’t even think before he does it — he jumps into Tommy’s arms. Jon’s arms are around Tommy’s neck, his legs around his waist. Tommy’s arms around Jon’s torso, holding him tight. Jon hears Tommy’s breathing, feels Tommy walking them onto grass for a moment before they fall onto grass. Tommy lands first and Jon on top of him. Jon stays there for a moment, deadweight on Tommy, his mind fuzzy and unable to focus on anything but the grass between Tommy’s neck and shoulder, his chest against Tommy’s as he breathes hard from the running.

Tommy then rolls them over, so he’s above Jon, and holds him tight. Jon takes a deep breath, and he smells Tommy, his musky body wash and aftershave. He reaches one hand up to the back of his head to feel his soft, sunkissed hair.

Tommy shifts so his face is buried in Jon’s neck, and Jon’s heart skips a beat when he feels Tommy’s nose brush against his neck, then up against his ear. Nuzzling him. 

“Jon,” Tommy says. Jon can hear the smile in his voice. No internet connection lag, no headphones needed. Just Tommy’s voice in his ear.

He says it again. This time it sounds like more of an answer than a question. “Jon.”

Jon closes his eyes for a moment, long enough for him to say, “Tommy.”

They stay like that for another moment or so, until Tommy pulls back, holding himself above Jon in the grass, his face contorted like it always is when he’s about to say something off-kilter.

“We should probably get off this person’s lawn,” Tommy says. 

Jon snaps out of the moment. “Oh. Right.”

Tommy climbs off Jon with a light laugh and holds out a hand to help pull him up. Jon takes it, and he holds onto it a little longer than necessary once he’s standing. They’re back on the sidewalk and Tommy purses his lips, not knowing what to say. Jon suddenly feels awkward too, his feet turning in, his hands behind his back. Like he’s a kid again. 

“So, um –” Tommy starts. 

“–my bad,” Jon cuts him off. 

“No, it’s okay, it’s –” Tommy smiles. “We don’t have to tell anybody.”

“Yeah,” Jon says. “We’re, like, healthy. It’s fine.”

“Yeah,” Tommy’s cheeks flush pink. He reaches out and brushes some grass off Jon’s shoulder. Jon watches his hand and feels his touch long after it’s gone. 

“So,” Jon takes a breath before his next sentence tumbles out of him. “Since we’ve already broken protocol, might as well keep breaking it? At least for right now?”

Tommy steps closer to Jon, smirking that boyish smirk of his. “Oh?”

“Do you wanna…” Jon trails off, averting his gaze. Why’s he so bashful all of a sudden? “Do you wanna finish your run with me?”

“Yeah, man. This way?” Tommy points in the direction Jon was originally headed. 

“Sure,” Jon smiles, and they take off. 

Tommy bumps his shoulder against Jon’s every now and then; the two of them match pace so perfectly it only sounds like one pair of feet on the sidewalk. They don’t talk, but Jon looks over at Tommy every so often. He decides to let Tommy lead, even though this was his idea. They go past Tommy’s house. They see a woman walking a big fluffy bear-like dog, and it’s everything they can do to swerve away and not go to pet it and make small talk. 

They slow to a walk at some point. It’s still all a blur for Jon. They laugh and talk about anything and everything, like always, and it’s the easiest thing in the world. Tommy keeps bumping his shoulder against Jon’s, and Jon bumps him back with more force. Suddenly, they’re back in front of Tommy’s house again. Did they turn around at some point? They must’ve.

Jon slows to a stop, preparing to say goodbye to Tommy. Tommy, however, seems intent on walking. 

“Um - we can just, end here, you know –” Jon says. 

“Nah,” Tommy waves him off. “Let me walk you home.”

“Well, isn’t that nice of you,” Jon says. He feels his cheeks flush, warmer than they already were. Tommy meets his gaze, his eyes a piercing bright blue in the sun. 

They start walking again at a leisurely pace. Jon brushes his shoulder against Tommy’s – less forceful this time, more affectionate in a deliberate way. Tommy responds by slinging his arm around Jon’s shoulders. Jon laughs, then reaches up and grabs onto Tommy’s fingers. As it was when Jon tackled Tommy to the ground, there’s no deliberation, only instinct. And it’s the happiest Jon has felt in days. 

When they get to the front of Jon’s house, Tommy takes his arm off him, stands in front of Jon.

“We probably shouldn’t tell people about - this,” Tommy says. 

“Keep it a secret,” Jon nods. 

Tommy gasps, jokingly. “Oh boy, we have a secret.”

Jon laughs again. He’s still laughing when Tommy pulls him into a bear hug, squeezing him tight around the torso. Jon rubs his hands up and down Tommy’s back over his slightly damp t-shirt, and lets his head rest on Tommy’s shoulder. In his front yard, he watches a bumblebee land on a freshly bloomed flower. It’s the small things.

Jon doesn’t want to let go. He really doesn’t want to let go. But eventually he does, and Tommy does too, at the same time. Tommy keeps his hands on Jon’s shoulders, holding him at a distance. 

“Well,” Jon says. “Until our next run.”

“Yeah, until you next bowl me over onto the ground,” Tommy teases, smiling from ear to ear. 

“Yeah,” Jon grins.

Tommy steps forward, presses the lightest of kisses to Jon’s forehead. Jon’s lucky Tommy is holding onto him, or else he might faint. 

“Bye,” Tommy says.

“Bye,” Jon replies, and Tommy lets go of him. Tommy ducks his head and walks away, and Jon stares after him for an absurdly long time before going back into his own house.

**Author's Note:**

> -this can be an AU where the boys aren't with emily and hanna, or they can be married and realize they love each other too, i wrote it with both possibilities in mind  
-title from Dream a Little Dream of Me by Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong because that's the vibes


End file.
